


wrought with strange gold

by txilar



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar





	wrought with strange gold

"Such pretty hair, too pretty for a boy."

"Stop it Cain. Now is not the time."

Cain met Abel's eyes, hand still drifting through his hair, stroking gently, drawing the silver strands through his fingertips until the ends slipped through and fell.

He smiled, fingertip drawing the curve of Abel's cheek.

"I disagree. There's no better time." His hand slid down Abel's face, thumb holding his cheek; the other held his neck tight as he leaned down.

"I don't want you to forget me, Abel."

His kiss burned, but it didn't stop Abel from holding Cain tightly and kissing him back.


End file.
